The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 Feb 2018
00:00:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yeah. 00:00:19 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:00:29 CHAT Qstlijku: brb 00:00:35 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welcome, Arch Wizard Megumin. 00:00:42 CHAT Brandon is Emo: cya Q 00:00:47 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: Greetings, TheKorraFanatic 00:04:53 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 1... 00:04:59 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 2... 00:05:04 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 3... 00:05:12 CHAT Brandon is Emo: 4... 00:05:41 CHAT Brandon is Emo: how much longer will I be bored? 00:06:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I just reached a total of 50 ducks killed on CCD. 00:06:58 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:07:20 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:08:00 QUIT Red Razorback has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:47 CHAT Hart New Bob: cool 00:15:24 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:16:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's still annoying how I can't get the "BOT" tag to appear on FanaticBot's masthead on SNSD Wiki. CHAT The MediaWiki page is perfectly fine, yet the tag doesn't appear. 00:16:44 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:17:01 CHAT Qstlijku: Hmm I might take a look later 00:17:02 CHAT Qstlijku: For now going afk 00:17:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: KK. 00:17:16 QUIT Brandon is Emo has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:17:17 CHAT C.Syde65: /me takes a look. 00:17:20 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:17:31 CHAT C.Syde65: +log 00:17:31 CBOT BrickleBot: Logging... 00:17:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 1 joins, 2 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 00:17:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Maybe it's because you have /* Bots */ instead of Bots 00:18:05 CHAT C.Syde65: I'm not sure. 00:18:15 CHAT C.Syde65: That's how I did it on my wiki. 00:18:34 CHAT C.Syde65: /me continues to look. 00:18:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Can you link the page on your wiki? 00:19:05 CHAT C.Syde65: ProfileTags. 00:20:04 JOIN Brandon is Emo has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:27 JOIN FalcoLombardi99 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:39 QUIT Brandon is Emo has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:56 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hmmm. 00:22:11 CHAT C.Syde65: Not sure, since TDL has it the same way you do. 00:22:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: On TDL, it's /* Bots */ instead of Bos and its works. (therp) 00:37:56 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 00:37:56 CHAT C.Syde65: Mew. 00:37:56 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:37:56 CHAT SmilingBrave: Meep 00:37:56 CHAT Max-champ: korra done like most time noting 00:37:57 CHAT Max-champ: thats the problem 00:37:57 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 00:37:57 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Falco! o/ 00:37:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: Thanks 00:37:57 CHAT FalcoLombardi99: (Robin) 00:37:58 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 is online! 00:38:41 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:38:46 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: /fixed 00:38:51 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 00:38:51 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 00:39:02 CHAT Qstlijku: !joined 00:39:08 QUIT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:16 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:38 CHAT SmilingBrave: Random (banana) 00:39:45 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 00:40:18 CHAT SmilingBrave: XP 00:45:21 JOIN Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory has joined Team Demon Light. 00:46:08 QUIT FalcoLombardi99 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:20 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: It is February in Coordinated Universal Time. 00:46:54 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Coordinated Universal Time and beyond, it is February. 00:47:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yep. 00:52:16 CHAT Hart New Bob: Yeah. 00:52:28 QUIT SmilingBrave has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:55:40 CHAT Hart New Bob: Alive by Feb 26? 01:02:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:04:25 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:07:48 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 01:09:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (wave) 01:11:36 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:12:06 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:13:05 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Korra! o/ 01:14:21 QUIT Max-champ has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:15:37 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:16:43 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:16:56 JOIN Harleyquin16 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:17:08 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey 01:17:08 CHAT Qstlijku: o/ 01:17:15 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey q 01:17:36 CHAT Harleyquin16: Where mum 01:17:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:18:28 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:18:33 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Harley! o/ 01:18:38 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Q and Mess! o/ 01:18:57 CHAT Harleyquin16: Hey mum 01:23:29 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:23:38 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:08 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:24:08 CHAT UsurperKing: Awe 01:24:12 CHAT UsurperKing: hi harley 01:24:24 JOIN Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. 01:25:06 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Q! O/ 01:26:30 CHAT Harleyquin16: Dead 01:26:42 CHAT C.Syde65: daeD 01:26:51 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:13 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:18 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lol I was going to do that with yeah 01:27:39 CHAT C.Syde65: !rps paper 01:27:39 CBOT BrickleBot: I choose rock! 01:27:40 CBOT BrickleBot: Good game. 01:27:41 CHAT Harleyquin16: hey 01:27:46 CHAT C.Syde65: Great! :D 01:31:41 CHAT Harleyquin16: haeY 01:32:03 CHAT UsurperKing: I say, hey...hey...hey...hey ya 01:32:07 CHAT UsurperKing: i say hey 01:32:11 CHAT UsurperKing: whats goin on? 01:32:42 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 01:32:46 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 01:35:03 CHAT Harleyquin16: Funny 01:36:22 CHAT UsurperKing: Goodish song 01:36:24 QUIT Qstlijku has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:29 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 01:36:30 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 01:36:39 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: =eval Droid.modCmds.runtime(); 01:36:40 CBOT BrickleBot: BrickleBot v2.0 has been running for 0 days, 0 hours, 58 minutes, and 44 seconds. 01:37:44 CHAT Harleyquin16: Not 01:37:51 CHAT Harleyquin16: Bot 01:38:23 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Node 01:38:24 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Bot 01:39:09 CHAT Harleyquin16: G 01:39:32 CHAT UsurperKing: G? 01:39:49 CHAT Harleyquin16: Omg 01:41:19 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:41:57 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:48 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 01:49:23 CHAT Hart New Bob: (think) 01:49:58 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 01:51:20 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lol 01:52:55 CHAT UsurperKing: Im confused 01:53:02 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:53:35 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 01:54:44 CHAT Harleyquin16: Me too lol 01:55:27 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 01:55:34 CHAT UsurperKing: back to the box i go 01:55:38 CHAT Harleyquin16: Anyone seen james1 01:55:41 CHAT UsurperKing: /me climbs in cardboard box 01:56:07 CHAT Harleyquin16: No that's me 01:56:33 CHAT Harleyquin16: I got PS and Xbox one and loud music in mine 01:56:51 CHAT UsurperKing: Ah 01:58:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: James lives in Englad. 01:58:26 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: *England* 01:58:32 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It's like midnight for him right now. 01:58:48 CHAT UsurperKing: Welp 01:58:54 CHAT Harleyquin16: Okay Korea 01:58:55 QUIT TheKorraFanatic has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:58:59 CHAT Harleyquin16: Korrie 01:59:08 JOIN TheKorraFanatic has joined Team Demon Light. 02:05:59 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Edge is like broke. CHAT At least for editing pages anyway. 02:06:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/330095309365575680/408441944289706005/unknown.png 02:06:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They apparently removed RTE from Edge. 02:10:00 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 02:10:13 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:10:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Welco - never mind. 02:10:40 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:10:59 CHAT UsurperKing: XD 02:11:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Does anyone know of any staff announcement to remove RTE from Edge? CHAT Or was this an accident? 02:12:22 CHAT UsurperKing: Idk 02:12:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Have you heard anything about it as a councilor, Syde? 02:13:16 CHAT C.Syde65: Well no. Since the answer is no, I guess it won't be a problem to admit that I haven't heard anything about it. 02:13:49 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Rip. CHAT I guess I'll just use Edge to edit from now on. 02:13:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I meant Chrome. 02:14:35 CHAT UsurperKing: Lel 02:15:17 CHAT Harleyquin16: Lez 02:15:19 CHAT Harleyquin16: Loz 02:15:25 CHAT C.Syde65: But if I had heard something, I probably wouldn't have been able to admit to having heard about something. 02:15:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, NDA issues. 02:15:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Yeah. 02:16:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Though I don't think removing RTE from Edge would be under NDA. 02:16:34 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:16:41 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:16:47 CHAT C.Syde65: I wasn't sure whether it would or wouldn't be, so it would be something I'd prefer to check before giving a definite answer. 02:16:48 CHAT UsurperKing: Leleleleelelelele 02:16:56 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:17:08 CHAT UsurperKing: Hey! 02:17:09 CHAT UsurperKing: o/ 02:17:11 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess and UsurperKing! o/ 02:17:14 CHAT Harleyquin16: Mum 02:17:45 CHAT Harleyquin16: /me hugs mum 02:18:11 CHAT C.Syde65: /me hugs Mess. 02:19:05 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: /me hugs back 02:20:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Oh, apparently it's a known issue. 02:20:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1386943 02:21:23 CHAT UsurperKing: /me tries to join higs 02:21:25 CHAT UsurperKing: hugs* 02:21:37 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 02:21:37 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:21:42 QUIT Harleyquin16 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:21:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: mew 02:21:44 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:22:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: NOTABLE: We will disable the classic rich text editor in Edge, to work around some significant issues exhibited in that browser. CHAT http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1388188 02:22:23 CHAT UsurperKing: Meww 02:22:41 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:22:45 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:22:52 CHAT C.Syde65: wb Mess! o/ 02:23:04 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: _mew 02:23:07 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew_ 02:23:09 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: mew 02:23:10 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:24:14 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Somewhere. 02:24:23 CHAT UsurperKing: ? 02:24:33 CHAT Mario&LuigiBowser'sInsideStory: Sobmew/bhere 02:24:33 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:24:44 CHAT C.Syde65: lol. 02:24:52 CHAT C.Syde65: Mew mew! 02:24:52 CBOT BrickleBot: Mew! 02:25:02 CHAT UsurperKing: Aughh 02:25:07 CHAT UsurperKing: cant post da link 02:25:13 CHAT UsurperKing: stupid nsfw rules.... 02:25:58 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: They're not stupid. CHAT They're necessary. 02:26:32 CHAT UsurperKing: I know but 02:29:54 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:31:32 CHAT C.Syde65: Hey Rick! o/ 02:31:40 QUIT UsurperKing has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:32:08 JOIN UsurperKing has joined Team Demon Light. 02:32:11 CHAT UsurperKing: O/ 02:32:12 CHAT UsurperKing: welcome 02:33:06 CHAT UsurperKing: Wb o/ 02:33:34 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:33:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 02:34:11 CHAT UsurperKing: Sigh 02:34:41 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:35:15 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 02:35:26 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:36:18 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23